Love
by Keivcake
Summary: Aku 'kan sayang Sasuke. Aku akan menjadi ninja yang hebat dan melindungi Sasuke.


.

.

.

.

Kenapa?

Padahal aku percaya padamu.

Padahal aku menganggapmu–

.

.

(Karena aku tak ingin kau ikut terjebak bersamaku.)

.

.

Semua yang dia katakan adalah kebohongan, semua yang dia ucapkan adalah kesombongan yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi kesepiannya.

Karena kau tahu itu. Kau tahu apapun tentang dirinya melebihi siapapun.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kau memang selalu sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir akan dimarahi oleh orang tuamu karena terlalu asyik bermain di taman dan lupa waktu. Karena kau tidak punya mereka. Karena kau tidak punya keluarga.

Bagimu –ini adalah hal yang biasa. Berjalan sendirian ke rumah –jika tempat kotor dan penuh debu serta sarang laba-laba itu bisa kau sebut rumah. Jika kucing liar yang sering kau beri makanan sisa itu bisa kau sebut keluarga. Tidak akan. Kau sudah mulai menerimanya, bahwa kau memang sebatang kara di dunia ini –tidak ada yang mengharapkanmu. Kecuali satu orang yang selalu berusaha meluangkan waktunya untukmu, untuk melihat tawa ceriamu.

**Guru Iruka, suatu saat aku akan menjadi ninja yang hebat dan akan menjadi hokage. Dan pada saat itu, Guru Iruka akan menjadi orang kepercayaanku.**

**Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba.**

Kau berdiri di depan pintu tempat tinggalmu –tempat yang kau benci. Kau tidak suka sendirian, karena itu akan mengingatkan bahwa kau adalah monster yang terbuang. Monster di antara orang-orang yang membencimu.

.

.

Aku tak ingin sendiri.

Aku hanya ingin dicintai.

.

.

Kau melihatnya. Di sana. Di tepi sungai berair jernih yang selalu kau lalui setiap kali kau berjalan pulang ketika teman-temanmu dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. Dan kau –sendiri. Sudah sejak lama kau memperhatikannya, dia selalu sendiri.

Dia kesepian. Sepertimu.

Kau menyadari keberadaannya. Dia menyadari keberadaanmu. Kau tahu dia –selama beberapa detik– melirik ke arahmu ketika kau melintasi jalan itu. Dan kau akan berpura-pura mengabaikannya dengan memandang ke arah lain. Meski kau tahu kau ingin mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berbicara.

Tapi kau terlalu takut mendekatinya, kau takut kau akan mendapat hal yang serupa dari orang-orang yang selama ini selalu memberimu hinaan dan cacian. Kau takut dia akan membencimu jika kau mendekatinya. Karena kau tak ingin lagi ada orang yang membencimu.

.

Lihat! Ada monster di desa kita.

Ayo kita lempari dengan batu.

Kenapa monster bisa ada di sini?

.

Dan sore itu, kau memberanikan dirimu menghampirinya. Dia masih seperti hari sebelumnya, sendirian. Kau berjalan mendekatinya, berharap dalam hati dia tidak akan membelalakkan mata dan lari ketika tahu bahwa kau yang mendekatinya.

Dan kau bernafas lega ketika dia tidak bereaksi saat kau mendudukkan tubuh mungil dan kotor milikmu tak jauh darinya –menjaga jarak, karena kau tak ingin dia jijik melihat penampilanmu yang kotor dengan baju lusuh yang kebesaran, dengan noda lumpur yang mengering di sekujur tubuhmu.

**Uzumaki Naruto, kau?**

**(Hn.)**

**Aku hanya ingin–**

**(Aku sudah tahu namamu.)**

**Aku juga sudah tahu namamu.**

**(Kenapa bertanya?)**

**Aku 'kan cuma mau mengajakmu berkenalan.**

**(Dasar dobe kecil yang jorok.)**

Dan sore itu kau tahu bahwa Uchiha kecil di depanmu tidak seburuk yang teman-temanmu katakan, meskipun kata-katanya memang menyebalkan, tapi kau tidak menyangkal bahwa kau senang, bahwa kau mulai memasukkan nama Uchiha Sasuke ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Nomor dua setelah Guru Iruka.

.

.

Lagi-lagi ada dia. Perempuan kecil berambut pink yang selalu mendekatinya setiap ada kesempatan. Ingin sekali rasanya kau menyingkirkannya dari tim tujuh. Tapi kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kau menginginkan mata hitamnya hanya tertuju padamu. Hanya memandang ke arahmu. Kau ingin senyum sombongnya dia tujukan untukmu. Tapi kau takut jika hanya kau yang memiliki perasaan ini. Bahkan kau tidak sadar kau berpura-pura menyukai dan mengagumi gadis pink yang sebenarnya kau benci. Ternyata kau memang pintar berakting.

.

Kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu?

(Karena kau adalah Dobe bagiku.)

.

Kau masih ingat jelas misi pertama kalian –kau dan anggota tim tujuh. Mengantarkan seorang kakek bernama Tazuna kembali ke desanya dengan selamat. Tapi kalian tidak tahu jika akan ada pengganggu yang menghalangi perjalanan kalian.

Kau terkagum melihatnya, dia bertarung dengan sangat sempurna, bahkan kau merasa kalah ketika dia menghalau senjata lawan yang melesat ke arahmu.

.

Apa aku berdosa karena mencintainya?

(Karena aku menyukainya.)

.

Kau tidak bisa lagi menahan air matamu ketika melihatnya terbaring lemah di pangkuanmu. Bodoh! Kau mengumpat pada dirimu sendiri. Bukan dia yang seharusnya terluka, bukan dia yang seharusnya terkena jarum-jarum milik musuh bernama Hakku. Bukan dia –tapi kau. Kau yang seharusnya melindunginya, kau yang seharusnya berdiri di depannya ketika jarum itu melesat ke arah kalian. Kau yang seharusnya terluka, karena kau lebih baik melihat tubuhmu penuh darah dan luka daripada menyaksikan nafas orang yang kau kasihi tersengal dengan detak jantung yang tidak beraturan.

Karena kalian sudah berjanji.

.

**Ne~ Sasuke?**

**Hn.**

**Kalau besar nanti aku ingin menjadi ninja yang hebat, agar bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi. Dan juga melindungi Sasuke.**

**Hn. Aku juga.**

**Janji?**

**Ya. **Dan dua tangan mungil saling bertaut di sore hari di tepi sungai. Senja yang menjadi saksi bahwa mereka pernah berjanji untuk saling melindungi.

.

Kau mencintainya.

Ya, kau memang mencintainya.

(Kupikir tidak akan ada yang peduli padaku setelah keluargaku mati, kupikir selamanya aku akan sendiri. Tapi kau–)

Aku ingin melindungi Sasuke. Aku 'kan sayang Sasuke.

(Aku bodoh karena dengan mudah bisa menyukai anak bodoh seperti dia.)

Apa cita-citamu?

(Membunuh orang yang telah menghabisi keluargaku.)

Kalau aku ingin melindungi semua teman-temanku. Dan tentu saja selalu mendampingi Sasuke apapun yang terjadi.

.

Dia rivalmu. Entah siapa yang lebih dulu memulai, tapi kalian selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Meski kadang kau harus menahan kesal karena dia –lagi-lagi– lebih unggul darimu. Setidaknya kini dia mau bersosialisasi dengan teman-temanmu –yang kini juga menjadi temannya. Kau tertawa melihat senyumnya, senyum yang hanya dia tunjukkan padamu, senyum meremehkan yang kadang membuatmu kesal.

Kalian menyadarinya. Karena kalian telah terlalu lama berpura-pura, karena kalian telah terlalu lama menutupi rasa yang telah ada di hati kalian sejak lama. Hingga malam itu, saat tim tujuh berhasil menyelesaikan misi dan makan bersama di kedai ramen. Kakashi pergi lebih dulu karena ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan, sementara Sakura harus segera pulang karena hari sudah beranjak malam.

Dan kau di sana. Bersamanya. Berjalan beriringan menuju arah yang sama. Tidak ada yang berbicara, kau tak bisa mencegah detak jantungmu yang semakin cepat kala itu –saat melihat wajahnya yang pucat berpendar tertimpa sinar rembulan kekuningan.

**Sasuke.**

**Hn.**

**Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.**

**Apa Dobe?**

**Aku– **

Dan setengah dari malam itu kalian habiskan untuk berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan. Dalam nafas hangat yang kalian hembuskan ketika wajah kalian bersentuhan. Tidak ada kata yang terucap, karena rasa cinta kalian telah terlalu meluap untuk diungkapkan dengan kalimat. Karena kalian tahu apa yang masing-masing pikirkan tanpa harus berkata apapun.

Kau maupun dia tahu bahwa apa yang kalian lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mencegah rasa itu tumbuh dalam hati kalian sejak sore dimana kalian menghabiskan waktu dengan punggung saling bersentuhan di tepi sungai. Sejak kau berkata akan melindunginya, sejak dia berkata akan mengalahkanmu. Sejak bibir mungil kalian menyatu.

.

Kenapa aku sendirian? Dimana keluargaku?

(Kenapa mereka mati? Kenapa kakak tega melakukannya?)

Aku takut. Aku takut pada mereka yang menatapku dengan kebencian. Aku–

(Selamanya aku akan sendirian. Selamanya.)

.

Tidak ada yang berubah sejak malam itu. Kalian masih saling menghina seperti biasa –dan Sakura atau Guru Kakashi yang akan menjadi penengah. Kau masih sering merengut kesal ketika dia meremehkan kemampuanmu. Dan dia tetap pada ekspresi datarnya serta senyum angkuhnya.

Ya, tidak ada yang berubah. Kecuali tatapanmu untuknya, kata ejekannya untukmu. Tawa yang kau perdengarkan di depannya, senyum tulus yang dia tunjukkan jika dua anggota lain tidak ada. Kecuali hati kalian, yang kini menyadari bahwa kalian tak sendiri. Bahwa kalian bukan lagi anak kecil yang kesepian. Bahwa kini kalian saling membutuhkan. Bahkan kau tidak menyadari, jika posisinya naik setingkat di hatimu. Dia bukan lagi nomor dua, karena dia adalah segalanya bagimu. Satu.

.

**Dobe?**

**Apa?**

**Tidak ada.**

**Ah, kau lucu sekali Sasuke. Dari sini wajahmu terlihat memerah karena terkena sinar matahari.**

**Bodoh! **

Tidak ada yang menyaksikan ketika sore itu kau dan dia bermain air sepuasnya, seperti dua anak kecil yang sedang bercengkrama setelah sekian lama terpisah. Tidak ada yang menyaksikan. Karena hanya kalian yang tahu apa yang kalian rasakan.

.

Kau tertawa tanpa dosa melihat mata hitamnya membelalak melihatmu di depan pintu apartemen mungilnya. Kau hanya menggaruk pipimu dengan wajah bingung ketika dia bertanya apa tujuanmu mendatanginya tengah malam seperti ini.

Kau mengeluarkan cengiran milikmu saat dia menyuruhmu masuk.

**Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin ke sini. Maaf ya kalau aku membangunkanmu.**

**Kau sudah di sini jadi sebaiknya cepat tidur atau aku akan mengusirmu.**

**Terima kasih.**

Jangan salahkan tanganmu yang tiba-tiba saja bergerak memeluk tubuhnya ketika kau dengar deru nafasnya teratur. Dadanya naik turun seirama dengan hembusan nafasnya. Wajahnya damai terbingkai oleh helaian sutra lembut yang mengelilingi paras tampannya. Mata yang biasanya memandang tajam kini terpejam dan kulit pucatnya terlihat seperti batu permata yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya dewi malam.

Kau tersenyum. Bukan senyum konyol yang biasa kau perlihatkan pada semua orang, bukan cengiran lebar yang bertengger di wajahmu. Tapi senyuman tulus yang hanya kau berikan untuknya. Untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

.

**Aku mencintaimu.**

**Tapi aku tidak.**

**Kumohon, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku.**

**Aku tetap akan pergi apapun yang kau katakan.**

**Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu.**

**Aku tidak peduli.**

.

Kau kecewa. Kau sakit saat bayanganmu tak lagi terpantul di mata hitamnya –karena merah yang menguasai iris matanya. Kau berusaha mencegahnya dengan segala cara yang kau bisa. Karena kau tahu kau akan kehilangan hatimu jika dia pergi meninggalkanmu.

Tak ada lagi kata ejekan yang dia lontarkan untukmu. Tak ada lagi melihat matahari terbenam ketika sore menjelang. Tak ada lagi melihat bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam ketika kau –dan dia– tak kunjung terlelap saat malam tiba. Dan tak ada lagi senyum tulus yang dia tujukan hanya untukmu.

Kau mengejarnya, berusaha menggapainya. Tapi dia semakin menjauh. Hingga kau tak lagi sanggup untuk meraihnya. Kau hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang semakin menghilang dalam kegelapan. Dan tak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan.

.

**Maafkan aku.**

.

Kau berusaha menahan perih yang merambat ke seluruh tubuhmu saat melihat Sakura memohon di depanmu dengan air mata yang terus menetes. Bahkan kau yakin, sakit yang dia rasakan tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kau alami. Karena hanya kau yang mengerti.

**Aku pasti akan membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Itu janjiku.**

Kau tidak sadar bahwa kau mengucapkan kalimat itu untukmu sendiri, untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa galau yang menyelimuti hatimu saat kau menyadari bahwa dia telah pergi jauh. Bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di desamu. Kau memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum –tertawa. Saat kau mengangkat tanganmu dan melambai ke arah Sakura, kau tahu bahwa kau dan Sasuke memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

.

**Kenapa Sasuke?**

**Padahal aku mencintaimu. Aku percaya padamu. Aku–**

**(Karena aku tak ingin kau ikut tersesat jika mengikutiku.)**

**Sasuke? Kau lupa pada janji kita? Kau lupa bahwa kita akan selalu bersama? **

**(Aku ingat saat itu. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Karena kau orang pertama yang menerimaku.)**

**Aku akan membawamu kembali, Sasuke.**

.

Kau berusaha menahan dirimu untuk tidak menerjangnya dan memeluknya sampai kau puas. Dia bukan Sasuke yang kau kenal.

Kau mendengus kesal mendengar kalimatnya yang kini berdiri angkuh di seberang air terjun di Lembah Kematian. Kau tahu dia berpura-pura saat dia berkata bahwa dia membencimu.

Kepalan tanganmu menghantam wajahnya dengan keras. Membuat setitik darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Kau mengernyit. Bukan. Bukan ini yang kau inginkan. Kau hanya ingin membuatnya sadar bahwa dendam tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Kau ingin dia tahu bahwa banyak orang yang peduli padanya. Kau hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa kau–

–mencintainya.

**.**

**Kau yang tidak punya keluarga tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya.**

**(Aku tahu melebihi siapapun, Sasuke.)**

**Kau yang selalu sendiri tidak akan tahu rasanya kehilangan.**

**(Aku sudah kehilangan. Kehilanganmu –sebentar lagi.)**

**Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!**

**(Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi aku tahu semua hal tentangmu. Bahkan jika kau tanya apa yang kau lakukan sebelum tidur, aku tahu. Karena aku selalu diam-diam melihatmu.)**

**.**

Dua cakra saling bercampur di area pertempuran. Dua tangan berusaha saling mengahantam. Dua pasang mata memandang tajam ke segala penjuru, agar bisa mengetahui keberadaan lawan.

.

**Aku 'kan sayang Sasuke.**

**Hn. Aku juga.**

.

Suara-suara kunai berdenting merdu bercampur dengan suara air terjun yang deras mengalir. Ledakan kertas mantra terdengar memenuhi Lembah Kematian yang kini tak lagi indah di pandang mata. Tanah berlubang dimana-mana, pepohonan tumbang terkena Rasengan milikmu. Daun-daun terbakar hangus terkena jurus api miliknya.

.

**Mulai sekarang kita teman 'kan?**

**Ya. Kita adalah teman.**

.

Kau menggeram marah dengan cakra merah mengelilingi tubuhmu. Jaket kesayanganmu kini basah dan sobek di sana-sini. Kau sakit melihat dia yang tak mau jujur padamu. Kau sakit melihat mata merahnya memantulkan dendam dan kebencian. Tapi yang membuat hatimu seperti tersayat kunai tajam, saat dia mengatakan–

–bahwa dia tak menganggapmu apa-apa.

.

**Kau menyukai seseorang?**

**Ya.**

…

**Kenapa?**

**Tidak apa-apa, Dobe.**

**Aku menyukaimu.**

**Idiot!**

.

Dua jurus andalan kalian bertabrakan, menciptakan cahaya menyilaukan yang berpendar ke segala penjuru. Membuat matamu gelap setelahnya, dan hal terakhir yang kau ingat adalah kau terjatuh berdebam di atas tanah basah.

.

**Aku akan menjaga Sasuke jika sudah besar nanti.**

**Berisik.**

.

Kau terbangun dengan sekujur tubuh dibalut perban seperti mumi. Kau membuka matamu dan menyadari bahwa kau telah gagal. Gagal membawanya kembali. Gagal mengambil hati yang kau titipkan padanya.

.

**Janji ya kita akan selalu bersama?**

**Ya. Janji.**

.

Kau sudah menentukan tujuan hidupmu. Hokage bukan lagi tujuan utamamu, tapi dia. Seorang anak angkuh yang kini telah menjelma menjadi pemuda tampan yang gagah dan memikat.

Bahkan kau masih ingat dengan jelas pertemuan pertama kalian setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah bertemu –setelah kau kembali dari masa latihanmu bersama Jiraiya. Dia masih sama seperti dulu, datar tanpa ekspresi. Kecuali tubuhnya yang kini semakin tinggi –tapi kau yakin kau lebih tinggi darinya sekarang. Rambutnya semakin panjang. Dan wajahnya semakin–

Ah, ingin sekali rasanya kau mendekapnya seperti dulu. Tapi kini semuanya sudah berubah. Kau bukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto yang konyol dan urakan. Dan dia bukan lagi Uchiha Sasuke kecil yang merasa kesepian.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke –murid kesayangan dari Orochimaru.

.

**(Aku tidak lagi kesepian sejak mengenalmu, karena kau begitu bercahaya.)**

**Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang anak dari keluarga Uchiha yang kesepian. Kupikir, dia anak yang sombong dan seenaknya sendiri, tapi begitu di dekatnya, aku tahu dia sama sepertiku. Kesepian**.

.

Kau mendongak menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang. Sama seperti dulu. Saat kau dan dia merebahkan diri di atas patung hokage, dan kalian bercerita –meski kau yang lebih banyak berbicara.

Kau masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, tidak ada satupun yang terlepas dari memori otakmu. Ekspresi angkuhnya ketika dia lebih unggul darimu. Senyum sombongnya setelah melontarkan kalimat ejekan untukmu. Bahkan kau masih ingat jelas wajahnya yang bulat sedikit memerah ketika kau mendekatinya dengan tubuh di penuhi tanah dan kotoran.

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Tapi kau masih memegang janjimu pada Sakura –pada dirimu sendiri, bahwa kau pasti akan membawanya kembali. Kau kini sudah menjadi pahlawan di Konoha, semua orang mengakuimu. Kau kuat karena dia, dan kini saatnya menjalankan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan, mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu.

Dan jika saat itu tiba, kau akan berteriak di tengah desa bahwa kau mencintainya. Bahwa Uzumaki Naruto mencintai Uchiha Sasuke –tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan. Kini itu tujuanmu. Dan akan kau capai suatu saat nanti. Karena kau mencintainya. Mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa mataku selalu tertuju padamu. Aku selalu melihatmu dari jauh, saat anak-anak lain di jemput orang tua mereka, kau tetap sendiri. Menggerakkan kaki-kaki kecilmu di dalam air, dan aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Karena aku takut kau akan takut pada monster sepertiku.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku tahu bahwa kau berbeda. Tatapan matamu sendu setiap melihat mereka –anak-anak yang berlari-lari bersama orang tua. Setiap aku bertanya kenapa, kau hanya mendengus pelan.

Kau berbeda, Sasuke. Salahkan aku yang begitu saja masuk kedalam hidupmu, mengisi peran dalam perjalanan panjang yang kau lalui tanpa seizinmu. Datang dan tiba-tiba mendekatimu.

Kenapa kau harus pergi? Dengan membawa hatiku bersamamu. Ini tidak adil, Sasuke. setelah aku mulai berharap bahwa kita akan selalu bersama dan keadaan akan tetap baik-baik saja, kau pergi menjauh. Menempuh jalan yang tak bisa kugapai. Menyusuri lorong panjang yang tak mampu kuraih.

Kau ingat janji kita dulu? Bahwa kita akan selalu bersama. Dan aku akan menepatinya, aku akan menjagamu selamanya.

Lihat saja Sasuke, aku akan membawamu kembali apapun yang terjadi. Tunggu aku, Sasuke.

.

.

Kau. Bocah pirang berkulit kecokelatan yang mempunyai cengiran rubah menyebalkan. Itu kesan pertama yang kudapat saat aku melihatmu. Tanpa kutahu bahwa kau akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku tertawa. Tanpa kutahu bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuat tindakanku tak terkendali –saat dengan sengaja aku menyirammu dengan air saat kau tertidur di tempat tidurku.

Aku hanya takut kau akan membenciku jika aku terus di dekatmu. Hatiku sudah di penuhi dendam –dan aku tak mampu lagi menampiknya. Kau tak akan kuperbolehkan ambil bagian di sini. Kau adalah calon hokage masa depan, kau adalah pahlawan Konoha. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membaca sedikit saja isi hatiku, karena dengan begitu semuanya akan terbongkar.

Bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena telah meninggalkan desa –meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku minta maaf untuk semua yang telah kau beri untukku. Maaf karena aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Maaf karena aku mencintaimu.

Biarkan saja terus begini, karena –suatu saat– kau akan menduduki kursi hokage. Dan aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk mendampingimu. Kau tidak boleh terus berusaha membawaku kembali.

Berhentilah mengejarku. Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

Entah apa maksudnya, tapi yang pasti ini persembahan terakhir saya sebelum berperang melawan Matriks, Vektor, Induksi Magnetik, dll di Ujian Akhir Semester di sekolah saya yang akan dilaksanakan tanggal 8 Desember.

Doakan saja nilai saya mencukupi untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup saya dan melanglang buana di dunia …

.

.

Review?


End file.
